Hold On, We're Going Home
by antoinettelexington
Summary: Elrond and Antoinette share a lovely moment in his private gardens in Rivendell. ElrondxOC oneshot OOC Elrond


I walked underneath the trees of Rivendell, the sound of the waterfalls rushing to fill the air though their fall was not a crash one would expect. Leaves turned gold and ruby, green became less and less as fall arrived. I raised my gaze enough to find a cherry tree amongst the wall of Rivendell's garden and reached up to pick one. It was in my mouth as I heard a soft foot fall. Constant and light like an elf but still making some sound. Peredhel.  
I turned around quickly, hoping perhaps it was Arwen (as her talents weren't developed fully like the warriors of her race) or Aragorn even (a human raised by elves came with odd talents). Instead though, it was the Lord of Rivendell himself, in all his regality which had always adorned his expression and posture. Always.  
"These are my private gardens, meant for no one but myself and guests. Upon that, I must ask you become my guest yourself."  
I bowed my head in understanding and silently stepped beside him. I swallowed the cherry, the sweet taste bursting in my mouth and leaving remnants of sugar and a faint tart flavour.  
"A beautiful garden, Lord Elrond, but since when had it became your private gardens?"  
Elrond said nothing for a brief moment, collecting centuries of information and wondering what he should tell his old companion. Tell the one who had helped him build Rivendell as a last refugee, the one which had been mortally wounded trying to destroy the ring the first time. Had I ever stopped fighting like he had? The last he heard, I was in the realm of mortal men. That was centuries ago.  
"I have as much to ask as to say. Especially since you did not announce your arrival."  
"Announce to who and for what reason? My last friend living among these walls lives a busy life, a father, last I heard. He is a lord of his kingdom and should not be bothered each time someone passes by."  
Elrond paused for a moment, looking at me with something still in his eyes. A trace of emotions which survived countless years.  
"The one who saved my life among wars and is a founder as much as Lady herself to this 'kingdom'. The years that I must need to raise my children are long past, and I, like anybody, have some spare time."  
"Still..."  
Elrond arched an eyebrow slightly, questioning why I seemed to closed off from him. Had I always been like that? Was that the effect of time, or lack of him being there in that time? Of course one would change after centuries, but had I also been in solitude during those years?  
Elrond's hand barely touched my elbow as he led me around his gardens. He tried to show me all he had changed, how lush the forestry was, how the waterfalls no longer flooded at the bottom. He brought me to the roof in the pavilion I had always wanted to have made and let me gaze upon Rivendell. A feeling of pride and delight filled him as I smiled softly at the view before me.  
"It has, in some ways, grown up. It does gain beauty as it has been lived into, does it not seem?"  
Elrond nodded as he stepped beside me, one hand on the railing as he had new appreciation for Rivendell. When I had left, it was still being lived in. The day of its completion he had found me gone. That day was both of great joy and sorrow to him.  
"Would my lady like to join me for a meal? And perhaps spend enough time here that I can convince you to live here?"  
I gave another soft smile as I took his outstretched hand. His hand was warm and unwavering, the hand of a healer, father, and warrior. I took it and felt him tighten his fingers slightly around my hand. I looked up only to find him already facing the way he was to head off into. He lightly pulled and I followed slowly at his side, us two leisurely walking to the hall of fire. I was mesmerized with all around me until then.  
"We do not usually eat in here, but it is a special occasion. Imladris has its queen."  
"Nay, that would be your wife, Elrond."  
I spoke his name with a softness, a cautious one to see his reaction. His eyes seemed to grow darker in colour, heavier as he glanced away briefly.  
"Celebrían has passed away."  
I didn't say anything for a moment. Through all the death of a battle he never had really felt much for anybody. To have one he did and unable to protect, it must have hurt him deeply. That didn't need a path of logic to figure out.  
"Your children?"  
This seemed to brighten him up as it did for any parent. He even let a faint smile slip onto his lips.  
"Arwen is my youngest, my evanstar. Elladan and Elrohir are older than her, my little warriors, truly. Erestor isn't too fond of the twins. And then, I had one more. But he has moved away, living the life of mortal men that he was part of before I adopted him. My hope, my young Ester."  
I nodded once more, unsure of what to say to that. His hand tighten slightly at the mention of his son and I decided many subject were delicate here.  
"And Erestor is doing well?"  
"Very well for the one who took over the main library."  
I gave a soft chuckle, it sounded like the elf didn't change much through the years.  
"And you, Elrond? Your arts among healing and lore going well?"  
"I did find an interesting mix-up in the history books though."  
"Really? Do tell."  
Soon I had to inwardly smile as Elrond went on in great lengths how he and me in one translation managed to go from a duo-team on the battlefield to one with romantic interests. After the absurdity of it all passed of the mistranslation and his off put manner on the subject, I had to question his feelings on it.  
"And did you edit it?"  
"Nay, perhaps it wasn't what was written in the original texts, but it is firm history. And we may not change it to save our own pride or reputation."  
That was a well-known rule among elves, to stop any lies that would tarnish history being only facts as many lived to be the only survivors of certain events. If one changed it to hide a past blunder, history became a lie.  
"I was at very few battles where we conversed... Isengard perhaps?"  
"The destruction- or attempt to- of the one ring."  
I gave a small nod, man's biggest mistake which changed Elrond's opinion of them. After that, their pride was a sin to Elrond, their morality long dead since they took the ring. Elrond had spent many nights after that at my side, hatred for himself, especially after Mirkwood fell to darkness. He always said he should have pushed that 'man' inside Mt. Doom. The sacrifice would have been well made. He was even willing to toss himself in also, fight with him over the edge. I was so glad he had no chance to.  
"Before or after you lost the bet?"  
Elrond looked at me, his eyes showing him slightly haughty and amused.  
"Now it is your version of history which is tarnished. I did not lose that bet."  
"No, you did. Do you not remember the winnings? If you won, you sail to Valinor. If I win, we make a final refugee for Elves. Imladris. And we built this home, did we not?"  
Elrond gave a simple nod, trying to hide the upwards quirk of his lips.  
"It is not much of a home to you unless you stay here. Time changes, and even though you are younger than me- a few thousand years so-, you should put those fighting days behind you."  
Elrond was blunt as always and I allowed myself to stand next to him as he looked at the fire at the end of the great hall. I watched the light dance across his features before turning my gaze upwards.  
"I have not held a blade for many years, my lord. I've been nomadic perhaps, but on a quest of knowledge."  
"Again?"  
This time he sounded exasperate and I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.  
"What do you mean again?"  
"Well, last time you tried to find information about dwarves they almost cut your head off. I had to rescue you."  
"I saved you from dwarves plenty of times. Remember when you asked them to build that chandelier for this hall? Why do you think we had to put in such a large fireplace? Your inability at being a diplomat at the time!"  
"You would be surprised to see how much my skills in certain areas have increased since we last met."  
"Would I now?"  
Elrond looked into my eyes. They hadn't changed at all. The same ones he would have sworn were brighter than the stars themselves. He wondered if he still would taste that sweetness on me, if his heart would still make blood rush through his body from a simple kiss. If I'd still let him hold me close and if I'd still beg like him like I used to.  
"Yes."  
Without another word having to be given, Elrond stepped closer to me. He gave a smile which could be considered broken yet hopeful as he looked sincerely at me.  
"Centuries later and my love has not yet become any less. I still hold true to my words ages ago. I love you."  
And to Elrond, that kiss tasted much sweeter than what he had remembered.


End file.
